Sequel fan theories
With the ending of Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy left open, the possibility for a sequel featuring both Sphinx and Tutankhamen is not ruled out. Though the game's original developer and publisher no longer exist, the rights to the title now sit with THQ Nordic, a company that has published sequels to other acquired franchises. Fans have many theories about what a hypothetical sequel would contain. Titles Other than simply Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy 2, a sequel could keep the same naming format as the original game, with a new focus. * Sphinx and the Rise of Apophis: a reference to the Apep/Apophis of Egyptian mythology, said to be the eternal enemy of Ra. Items Ability Items Tutankhamen * Ability Charms: A charm for the fire/electric/paper mummy abilities, allowing Tutankhamen to activate the abilities without the corresponding trap but still with a duration bar - which must recharge if emptied. A maximum of three can be selected at one time. Each charm is protected by its usual corresponding trap. The other mummy abilities lack charms and can only be activated with their corresponding traps. * Possession Ability/Charm: Allows Tutankhamen to defend himself by possessing monsters. Sphinx * Magical Wings: The ability to glide safely to depths that would otherwise hurt him. It could be a magical pair of wings, or reinstatement of the cut winged lion sphinx. * Armor of Ra: A collectable set of golden armor. **The Hands of Amun are the gauntlets of the set. **The Boots of Sekhmet double running speed. **The Breastplate of Anubis halves damage received from blows. Received by doing a job for Anubis at his Tower. **The Helmet of Shu increases attack speed using the wind. Characters * Apophis/Apep the Chaos Serpent: Main antagonist. It was Apophis who originally tempted Set with promises of power, leading to the events of the first game. He also caused the volcanism that reshaped Uruk into its current appearance. His true form is a giant snake. * Menes: Returning antagonist. Servant to Apophis, later killed. * Ra: Returning ally. The enemy of Apophis, he resides in Sun Shrine Island in the form of a falcon-headed man with a staff. *'Horus:' Returning antagonist. *'Anubis:' Returning ally. Monsters * Big Bull * Dark Worshipper * Skull Worshipper * Skull Swordsman * Skeletal Axeman Locations * Luxor - With Tutankhamen able to speak, he could explain what happened to him. ** Thebes is the home of one of the Abydos Jewels, though it is synonymous with Luxor. * Sakkara - A jungle area cut from the first game. * Castle of Uruk - The castle still holds many secrets, and can only be accessed by the Sarcophagus Queen. * Akaria - An underwater area that was cut from the first game. * Heliopolis - With the defeat of Set, this barren wasteland is slowly coming back to life, and the region surrounding the Cursed Palace has changed from sand to a grassy plain. Mechanics * Two-player co-op: A two-player co-op feature that allows a second player to drop out if they need to, as well as allow the player to swap between Sphinx and Tutankhamen. * Original HUD: The basic HUD from the original game should be preserved, but updated for modern use. * Lock on: A lock-on system to allow the player to focus on certain objects, enemies, and/or to strafe. It would also allow the combat to become more complex, with dodging and directional attacks. * Open world: Open world gameplay allows the player to explore and complete objectives non-linearly. Quests * Monster Breakout: The enchantment keeping the Abydos Museum's monsters contained has failed. Recapture them all before they escape into the city. Get Possession Charm as a reward. * Visit the Abydos Library: The Scribe has requested that you meet him at the Library. * Visit the Fortune Teller: The Fortune Teller has requested you visit her home. She has important news for you. * Protect the Farm: the Farmer and his brother need help protecting the farm from monsters that are trying to destroy their crops. *'Visit Anubis:' Anubis has something for you in his tower, but needs you to preform a job for him first. Receive the Helmet of Shu. *'Race the Athlete:' The Helian Athlete has challenged you to a race in the Heliopolis Desert. Receive the Boots of Sekhmet. *'Talk to Anubis:' Anubis wishes to speak to you in his tower. Receive the Breastplate of Anubis. *'Rescue Horus:' Horus is trapped in the ruins of the Castle of Uruk and must be rescued. Receive the Wings as a reward from Ra. Category:Games